Typically, packages of ice cream bear a square shape. Upon manufacturing the ice cream, the volume of the ice cream is less than that of the framework.
On the other hand, a conventional technology for making spherical ice exists, one example of such is found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0040433 to Case. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 of Case, the spherical ice is formed by a spherical tray abscess (21). The spherical tray abscess (21) is formed of a semicircular tray upper abscess (21a) and lower abscess (21b).
The semicircular tray upper abscess (21a) and lower abscess (21b) are respectively formed of bottom (32) and upper (33) flanges.
The tray abscesses (21) are formed by the top half (24a) and the bottom half (24b) of the molds. Between the top (24a) and bottom (24b) half of the molds, a rubber packing layer (27) is provided to prevent water leakage.
For injecting water, the top half of the mold (24a) has a vertical injection hole (23), and the bottom half of the mold (24b) has refrigerant piping (25).
However, this spherical ice manufacturing systems need to be installed into the abscess of a separate tray (21) in the mold (24). This makes for a complicated structure and manufacturing process. If it is not installed on the the tray abscess (21), a separate heater is required to be installed for the separation of the ice. Meanwhile, even if it is removed from the mold (24), it is not easy to separate the semicircular upper tray abscess (21a) and the lower tray abscess (21b). In practice, after the ice has frozen, it may be difficult to separate the semicircular upper (21a) and lower (21b) tray absences by the flanges (32,33) due to the frozen nature of the ice. Therefore, the ice must be dipped into hot water to aid in the process of separating.